


Little Moments

by Eliykun (Teakyuun)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakyuun/pseuds/Eliykun
Summary: You and Zen have a moment while eating potato chips. It's cute in a way, but also quite silly. Sometimes you do silly things with the person you like.





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I wrote this in 2016 and forgot about it.
> 
> This is my first Mystic Messenger fic too, go figure. Also, forgive me for characterisation etc.
> 
> Basically you and Zen have a moment, there’s not much to it;;;

“Zen~ Aah~” You were sitting on the sofa with your boyfriend watching a musical he wanted to show you. The two of you were snuggled in a blanket, with drinks and snacks on the coffee table; a potato chip bag in your lap as you held a chip towards Zen’s face. He glanced at you before looking at you fully with the chip in your fingers, your face eagerly waiting for him to take a bite. He flushed for a moment, his hand subconsciously gripping his shirt.

As soon as you saw his lips quiver into a silly grin you felt your own face light up from the circumstances of the situation. It was such a cliche moment. You pressed your lips together to stop yourself from giving a silly embarrassed grin back, but you found yourself calming down when Zen started laughing slightly, easing the tension.

“I’m sorry (Y/N).” He smiled lovingly, cheeks still slightly flushed, “You just looked so cute I couldn’t help myself.” He gently held the hand holding the chip, “Aaah~” He imitated what you had said earlier as he bit the chip and took it from your fingers, but not before giving you a little wink which made you snort. He chuckled at your reaction while having the chip in his mouth; at least half of the chip was sticking out.

“Pfft at least eat it properly, dummy.” You laugh, trying to press the chip into his mouth but it ended up breaking causing Zen to catch the rest of the chip in his hand.

Zen chewed through the chip in his mouth before laughing along, “If you keep feeding me I will~” He teased, feeling delighted when you took the chip piece from his hand and stuck it by his mouth, “Aaah~”

As he ate the chip you had an idea, taking another chip from the bag you held it by his mouth and he took it, once more half the chip was out; exactly where you wanted it to be. When he least expected it you swooped in and bit into the other half of the chip, your lips brushing against his slightly. You pulled back with the chip that you had broken off, watching as Zen’s face lit up in a fluster as he took in what had happened. You gave him a playful wink.

Zen immediately stood up from his place on the sofa and went around to the side, only to stop and lean on the armrest of the sofa. You look at him with worry.

“Zen?”

“Ah, (Y/N) how could you do this to me?” He had one hand on the sofa and the other clutching at his chest, “You’re just so cute I can’t, I can’t contain myself.” He looked as if he was about to collapse. He was certainly dramatic. Zen gave you a look before practically pouncing on you; pushing you so that you were lying down on the sofa and he was on top. His forehead was resting against yours as he looked you in the eye, cupping your face. He stayed in place, taking the sight of you in. “I love you so much,” He murmured, “and everything you do, it flares my heart and I want to smother you, make you mine.” He moved to prop himself onto his palms, his hand resting on either side of your head, “Look at me (Y/N), I’m yours now and forever.”

You stared as Zen hovered over you, his beautiful red eyes lidded and his cheeks deeply flushed. It was as if you could hear his heart pounding, or maybe that was the sound of your own pounding heart. You were silent for a moment before you reached out your hands and placed them on his cheeks. You gave him your best smile.

“I’m always looking at you Zen,” Your own voice was hushed as you pull him closer to you, “You do things to me too, and I’m wrapped entirely around your finger.”

As soon as those words left your mouth, Zen crashed his lips against yours and buried his hands in your hair. The full weight of his body was upon you and you could feel him kissing you roughly, eagerly, passionately. He wanted to show you the extent of his love, and his love was no gentle feeling. Zen could’ve sworn he felt his heart left his chest when you kissed him back, your hands gently wrapping themselves around his neck pulling him even closer and closer until your bodies were fully meshed together.

In the process of it all, the chip bag in your lap had toppled over. But the two of you paid no heed, and probably made a mental note to clean that up later.

“Look at what you’ve done to me,” Zen chuckled in-between kisses, “I’m a mess because of you.”

“A hot melting mess?” You reply, the both of you pausing.

“Can you feel the heat?”

You snort, pulling back your arms to cover your mouth as you laugh. Zen watched you laugh with a smile.

“Uh oh,” He started, “I think we have a thief in the house because you just stole my heart.” He leaned his face close to yours but you pushed it away in a fit of giggles.

“Seriously?” You laugh, your other hand clutching your stomach as a hearty laugh rang out from you. This caused Zen to laugh as well.

“I can’t help it sometimes.” He replied, “You make me ridiculous.”

“And you make me feel like I’m going to bust a rib laughing. Now get off so we can clean up, you’re not the only mess around here.” You retort with a smile and a raised brow, pushing him off you so you could take care of the spilt chips on the floor. Your chest still pounded and your face still slightly flushed but you knew it would cool off eventually, and when you glanced at Zen you knew he was the same.

The two of you exchanged the same goofy embarrassed grins before continuing to laugh while cleaning, the musical you were watching long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow, 2016 me wrote pretty awkwardly. I guess?
> 
> It's so corny, but then again some of the things Zen says is super corny and I laugh every time. I love Zen a lot though so it's okay.


End file.
